You know you want me
by Miss Peanutbutters
Summary: Summary: terinspirasi dari lagu Justin Bieber Baby. A lil bit parody, but not so much. Draco dan Harry selalu dekat, flirting dimanapun, membuat semua orang mual. Tapi rupanya mereka hanya teman, menurut Harry setidaknya begitu. Draco merasa cukup sudah, dan memutuskan untuk 'melabrak' cewek itu. FemHarry/Draco. One shot (tapi mungkin bisa ada sequel?)


Summary: terinspirasi dari lagu Justin Bieber Baby. A lil bit parody, but not so much. Draco dan Harry selalu dekat, flirting dimanapun, membuat semua orang mual. Tapi rupanya mereka hanya teman, menurut Harry setidaknya begitu. Draco merasa cukup sudah, dan memutuskan untuk 'melabrak' cewek itu. FemHarry/Draco. One shot (tapi mungkin bisa ada sequel?)

disclaimer: HP BUKAN PUNYA SAYA, tapi punya JKROWLING. Lagu Justin Bieber: Baby

-dhdhdh-

 **Sebelum Pesta dansa natal, kelas 4 (prolog)**

Harry Potter sedang berjalan sendirian dari perpustakaan; tangannya masih berusaha menjejalkan perkamen ke dalam tasnya, saat dia merasakan seseorang menariknya. Harry terlonjak kaget, dan tak sempat bereaksi karena orang tersebut membawanya ke koridor kosong, mendorongnya ke tembok. Harry membelalak melihat Draco Malfoy, musuh bebuyutannya, balas menatapnya tajam.

"Jadi," kata Malfoy.

Harry, akhirnya pulih dari syoknya, mengernyit. "Apa-apaan ini Malfoy?!"

Malfoy memberinya tatapan tak sabar. "Apakah itu satu-satunya hal yang akan kau katakan padaku?" Ketusnya.

Harry sungguh tak mengerti situasi ini. "Malfoy, kalau kau sedang mengerjaiku lagi..."

Malfoy berdecak, menatap kanan dan kiri, lalu memberi Harry tatapan tajam. Yang tidak Harry mengerti maksudnya sama sekali. Setelah sekian detik saling tatap, akhirnya Malfoy mendesah pasrah.

"Well rupanya harus aku yang mengatakannya kan?" Tukasnya. "Aku tahu kau sangat ingin pergi ke pesta dansa denganku, Potter. Jadi, oke, aku akan menjadi pasanganmu!" Nada suaranya seolah itu perintah, tapi Harry melihat semburat merah di pipinya. Harry hanya bisa melongo menatap cowok itu. Lalu...

"Malfoy," kata Harry pelan, tak percaya. "Apa kau mengajakku ke pesta dansa bersama?"

Malfoy memutar bola matanya, rona merah di pipinya yang pucat masih terlihat jelas. Malfoy! Cowok paling bajingan se-slytherin, kalau bukan se-Hogwarts, mengajak Harry, Gryffindor, musuh bebuyutannya, ke pesta dansa bersama. "Haruskah diperjelas lagi? Aku hanya kasihan padamu, yang pasti ingin sekali pergi denganku yang sempurna..."

Harry balas memutar bola matanya. "Sori Malfoy," desah Harry akhirnya. "Aku sudah janji akan pergi dengan cowok lain."

"Apa?!" Seru Malfoy, menatap Harry tak percaya. "Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?!"

Harry bersedekap sebal. "Karena cowok itu mengajakku duluan? Ini sudah hampir seminggu sebelum pesta kan, salahmu sendiri kenapa tidak mengajakku sejak awal," katanya, merasakan pipi-nya juga merona, mengakui bahwa kalau Malfoy mengajaknya duluan, Harry akan sangat senang pergi dengan cowok itu.

Malfoy masih tergagap menatapnya. Malfoy tak pernah tergagap sebelumnya. Harry mau tak mau tersinggung juga, memangnya konsep dia di ajak kencan begitu mengagetkan ya?

"Aku menunggumu mengajakku duluan!" Katanya akhirnya, nadanya penuh dengan tuduhan.

Harry cemberut. "Malfoy, aku yang cewek di sini!"

"Tapi kau Gryffindor! Kau yang harusnya maju duluan di hubungan ini!"

Harry mau tak mau tertawa. "Hubungan apa Malfoy? Saling benci selama 4 tahun terakhir?"

"Iya! Apalagi selain itu?" Ketus Malfoy. "Aku menunggu, dan menunggumu mengajakku duluan! Aku tak percaya kau malah pergi dengan orang lain!"

Harry memutar bola matanya. Lagi. "Well, aku sudah bilang iya pada cowok ini..."

"Dan siapa cowok itu?!" Desis Malfoy, wajahnya murka.

Harry berjengit. "Tak akan kuberitahu..."

Malfoy memberinya tatapan sangat tajam. "Aku hanya akan mengutuknya satu dua kutukan. Membuatnya tak bisa pergi ke pesta..."

Harry menatapnya penuh ancaman. "Awas saja kau berani melakukan itu, aku tak akan pernah pergi ke pesta denganmu SELAMANYA!"

Malfoy menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau membela dia?"

"Dia kencanku Malfoy, tentu saja aku membela dia..."

"Astaga! Aku tak percaya ini terjadi padaku!" Malfoy mengerang dramatis.

Harry menggeleng-geleng. "Makanya, lain kali ajak aku duluan," katanya praktis.

Malfoy cemberut. "Siapa orang ini?"

"Tak akan kukatakan..."

"Aku tak akan melakukan apapun oke? Siapa dia?"

Harry mendengus. "Dean," katanya akhirnya.

"Who the hell is Dean!?"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Dean Thomas. Anak Gryffindor kelas 4. Ring the bell?"

Malfoy mengernyit luar biasa dalam. "Cowok hitam itu?"

Harry kembali mendengus. "Rasis luar biasa kau kan? Kita tak menyebutnya 'hitam' lagi tahu. Eksotis, lebih tepat."

Malfoy menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila. "Eksotis? Dia terlihat 'hitam' menurutku!"

Harry cemberut. "Whatever. Aku suka yang hitam-hitam kok."

Malfoy menatapnya kaku, lalu Harry tersadar bahwa Malfoy sangat putih, nyaris albino mungkin. Dia berjengit.

"Anyway," kata Harry lagi. "Kau bilang hitam, lihat sahabatmu! Zabini terlihat sama hitamnya dengan Dean!"

Malfoy mendengus. "Blaise cokelat tahu. Dan dia Italia," ketusnya.

Harry cemberut. "No rasisme, Malfoy," ketusnya.

Malfoy tampak tak mendengarnya. Dia mendesah luar biasa panjang, bersandar ke tembok di sebelah Harry. "Lalu aku harus pergi dengan siapa?" Erangnya.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Ajak saja salah satu anggota klub."

Malfoy mengernyit. "Klub apa?"

"Klub penggemarmu."

"Ada klub penggemarku di Hogwarts?" tanya Malfoy heran, lalu dia mendesah. "Tapi harusnya aku tak kaget. Wajar kalau banyak cewek tergila-gila padaku..."

Harry tertawa. "Sungguh rendah hati," katanya.

Malfoy menatapnya lagi. "Kau yakin tak mau pergi denganku? Ini kesempatanmu yang terakhir!"

"Positif," kata Harry, memutar bola matanya. Dia memberi Malfoy senyum yang membuat cowok itu menahan napas, lalu melambai dan pergi.

-dhdhdh-

 **Oktober, kelas 5 (saat ini)**

"Hei you."

Harry menoleh, menatap si pirang, tinggi, Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, berjalan cepat mengejarnya. Harry merasakan bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum, dia memeluk buku di tangannya erat.

"Apa Malfoy?" Kata Harry, berusaha terdengar tegas. "Dan aku punya nama, kau tahu.

Draco nyengir. "Kau tahu persis kalau aku memanggilmu," katanya, mengangkat bahu. Harry memutar bola matanya.

"Well? Ada apa?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang nganggur. Mau jalan-jalan ke tepi danau?" Tanyanya penuh sugesti, sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya.

Harry menahan senyumnya susah payah. "Tak bisa. Ada latihan Quidditch setengah jam lagi," katanya ringan, melanjutkan berjalan ke arah menara Gryffindor. Draco cemberut, ikut berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau selalu sibuk?" Rengeknya. Harry mendesah panjang.

"Ini tahun OWL kita, Malfoy. Tentu saja aku selalu sibuk. Memangnya kau si manusia pengangguran..."

Draco memelototinya.

"Oke. Bagaimana dengan Hogsmead? Ayo pergi berdua!"

Harry berhenti berjalan, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa itu perintah?"

"Kalau iya, apa kau mau pergi denganku?" Tanya Draco antusias.

Harry mengernyit. "Nope. Tapi aku akan mengutukmu sampai terpental ke bawah tanah," tandasnya, lalu lanjut berjalan. Draco menggertakkan giginya.

"Oh terus saja, playing hard to get. I think we passed that when we were twelve," ketusnya, mengikuti Harry, yang memutar bola matanya.

"Siapa bilang aku playing hard to get," katanya. "Aku sudah janji dengan Ron dan Hermione. Kami mau membuat grup pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam. Kau tahu, sebagai aksi pemberontakan terhadap Umbridge."

Draco membelalak. "Lagi Potter? Tak bisakah kau tidak membuat dirimu terancam di keluarkan dari sekolah sehari saja?"katanya, menatap kanan kiri, tak mau ada yang menguping mereka. Tapi tangga dan koridor sepi.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Kau mau join?"

Draco mengernyit. "Menjadi satu-satunya ular di antara singa?"

Harry tertawa. "Kayak pertama kalinya dalam hidupmu saja."

Draco tampak menimbang-nimbang. Mereka sampai ke depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Harry memberikan kata kuncinya, dan mereka berdua masuk ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Man, Malfoy!" Seru Seamus Finnigan, yang sedang duduk di sudut bersama Dean, Neville, dan Ron, melambai. "Get your fat arse here! Kami punya permainan baru!"

Draco cemberut. "Bokongku tidak gemuk tahu! Seksi lebih tepatnya!" Dia balas berteriak. Harry dan anak-anak lain terbahak. Draco menatapnya tak terkesan. "Dengar Potter, seperti kataku tadi, stop playing hard to get dan beri aku kesempatan! Kau tahu kau menginginkanku!" Mereka berjalan ke arah cowok-cowok itu.

Harry memutar bola matanya. Dia tahu dia menginginkan Draco, tapi jujur Harry tak bisa mempercayainya. Maksudnya, lihat Draco: kaya, percaya diri, dan entah kenapa sangat populer di kalangan gadis-gadis. Menyukai Harry yang: datar, biasa saja, tak punya kelebihan apapun selain Quidditch. Harry tahu Draco berusaha sekeras ini untuk bersamanya karena Harry satu-satunya cewek yang pernah menolaknya. Dia bisa membayangkan Draco akan bosan dengannya dalam seminggu jika Harry menerima ajakan kencannya, dan Harry merasakan perutnya mual memikirkan itu.

Yup. Ini lebih baik. Berteman lebih baik.

Plus, teman-teman Harry sudah terbiasa dengan adanya Draco di antara mereka. Harry membayangkan jika Draco sudah tak punya alasan untuk 'mengganggu' Harry di menara Gryffindor lagi, pasti mereka juga akan kecewa.

"Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi," tandas Harry, duduk di sebelah Ron. "Kita hanya teman Draco."

JDER!

Wajah Draco seolah habis tersambar kilat. Cowok-cowok yang lain terkekeh.

"Hanya teman..." ulang Draco.

"Friendzone," kata Dean riang. "That happened, Mate. Harry melakukannya padaku juga."

"Hei!" Protes Harry lemah.

Draco tergagap tak percaya. "Kau... aku... Merlin..."

"Membuat cinta segitiga," tawa Seamus. "Kau, aku, dan Merlin." Dan cowok-cowok itu meraung tertawa terbahak.

Harry memutar bola matanya. Lagi. "Permainan apa nih?" Tanyanya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Scrabble. Muggle. Kau tahu?" Tanya Dean. "Kado dari ayahku."

"Tak pernah main sih, tapi aku tahu peraturannya," kata Harry. Dia mendongak, dan melihat Draco masih berdiri syok. Harry berusaha tak tertawa. "Kau mau main Draco? Taruhan aku bisa mengalahkanmu..."

"Aku tak percaya kau melakukan ini padaku!" Seru Draco dramatis. "Lima tahun aku mengejarmu!"

Harry mendesah. Seluruh ruangan diam, menonton asik apa yang mereka sebut Harry Draco Big Bad Drama. Terimakasih pada Draco dan kehausannya untuk selalu menarik perhatian...

"Mengejar apaan? Mengerjaiku maksudmu?"

"Kau harusnya tahu, Potter. Mereka menyebutnya pulling ponytail!"

"yang benar saja," dengus Harry.

"Hanya karena kau terlalu bebal..."

"Nah lihat! Mana ada cowok yang bilang cewek yang disukainya bebal!"

"You leading me on!"

"Merlin! Kapan aku melakukannya? Aku selalu menolakmu Malfoy, mana aku tahu kalau kau menganggap penolakanku hanya 'playing hard to get'"

Wajah Draco tampak murka sekali. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Harry, yang balas memelototinya tanpa gentar...

Lalu...

"Owh oh oh oh." Dan ada musik terdengar entah dari mana. Harry terkesiap. "Owh oh oh oh oh," nyanyi Draco lagi. Sungguhkah ini? Draco bernyanyi?! "Owh oh oh oh ohh!"

Harry dan seluruh anak Gryffindor lain tergagap menatap Draco Malfoy, yang entah bagaiamana menyihir musik, dan bernyanyi.

"You know you love me, I know you care," senandungnya, tangannya menekan meja di depan Harry, hidungnya menempel hidung Harry. Suaranya bagus juga sih, tak di sangka. Harry merasakan wajahnya merona.

"Just shout whenver, and I'll be there," lanjut Draco. Harry bangkit, mundur teratur.

"Apa-apaan sih kau..."

"You are my love, you are my heart..." Draco menjulurkan tangannya pada Harry, yang wajahnya semerah tomat. Harry melihat anak-anak Gryffindor yang lain masih menganga menatap takjub Draco. "And we would never ever ever be apart!"

"Apakah... apakah itu Justin Bieber?" Kata Denis Crevey, super tertegun. Tak ada yang menjawabnya.

Harry memelototi Draco. "Malfoy, stop it, kau mempermalukanku..." desisnya, tapi Draco tak peduli, dia mendekati Harry lagi, menempelkan tubuh mereka.

"Are we an item?" Tanyanya, menatap tajam Harry, yang berusaha mundur, menubruk meja di belakangnya. "Girl, quit playing! 'We're just friends'," Draco meng-quote kata-kata yang sebelumnya Harry ucapkan. Harry menatapnya horor. "What are you saying?"

"Draco, kau sungguh sudah gila," Harry menunduk, menggeliyat, berhasil melepaskan diri dari Draco, berjalan cepat ke arah lubang lukisan untuk kabur dari situ, tapi Draco mengejarnya, menarik jubahnya. Harry menatap cowok itu lagi, yang nyengir menyebalkan. Harry merasakan amarahnya membludak, sialan! Cowok itu tahu dia sedang mempermalukan Harry!

"Say theres another and look right in my eyes," kata Draco. Harry mengernyit, mendorong Draco, yang tak bergeming. "My first love broke my heart for the first time. And I just like, Baby baby baby oooh..."

Harry dan para Gryffindor melongo saat Draco meraung dramatis sambil memegang dadanya, menutup matanya, seolah sungguh sakit hati. "Like Baby baby baby nooo..."

"Draco! Stop!"

"Like Baby baby baby oooh..." Draco membuka matanya lagi, menatap mata Harry lekat. "I Thought you'd always be mine... mine..."

Harry berjengit. "Right..."

Tapi Draco belum selesai rupanya. Dia menarik pinggang Harry, menempelkan tubuh mereka lagi. "Oh for you, I would have done whatever..."

"Bloody hell..." kata Ron takjub dari sudut.

"And I just cant belive we're aint together," kata Draco lagi. Harry memelototinya, menggeliat melepaskan dirinya lagi. Dia berjalan cepat, tapi Draco mencegatnya lagi. Harry mundur teratur, kini sangat marah.

"And I wanna play it cool,"

Dengusan Seamus terdengar mengalahkan musik. "Play it cool?"

Draco nyengir lebar, tapi selain itu tampak seolah tak mendengar Seamus, karena dia melanjutkan. "But I'm losing you..."

"Kau akan kehilangan aku kalau tak berhenti saat ini juga!" Bentak Harry, kembali menabrak meja. Dia berputar, berlindung di belakang meja. Draco berjalan pasti mendekatinya, melompati meja itu dengan mudah. Siapa sangka pureblood kaku macam dia bisa melakukan manuver itu?

"i'll buy you anything," dia menarik tangan Harry, yang menghentaknya, dan berjalan menghentak ke arah kerumunan anak kelas 3, yang langsung menyingkir ketakutan. "I'll buy you any ring..."

"Percaya pada Malfoy untuk menyuap siapapun kapanpun, bahkan dengan lagu," kata Lee Jordan geli, membuat beberapa anak terbahak.

Draco melompat ke depan Harry, yang mengerang putus asa. "And I'm in pieces, baby fix me," katanya, mengusap pipi Harry dengan buku jarinya. Harry mundur wajahnya merah. Draco nyengir lebar melihat reaksinya. "And just shake me 'till you wake me from this bad dream..."

"Merlin! Aku yang harusnya bicara begitu! Ini mimpi burukku!" Ketus Harry, memelototinya murka. Tapi Draco tak gentar.

"I'm going down down down down,"

Fred mendengus kencang. "Merlin! Vulgar sekali!" Dan seluruh asrama terkikik, menyadari maksud Fred. (Going down adalah istilah yang sering di pakai untuk pemberian blow job. Maksud Draco jelas bukan itu. Haha!-red). Harry, yang mengerti maksud Fred juga, merasa siap pingsan di tempat. Draco terlihat makin girang.

"And I just cant belive my first love wont be around..."

Harry mendesah pasrah saat Draco meraih tangannya, menempelkannya di dadanya. "Baby baby baby oooh, like baby baby bay noo, like baby baby baby ooo," Draco mengecup tangannya, membuat perut Harry serasa diterbangi kupu-kupu. Mereka bertatapan. "I thought you'd always be mine mine."

"My god, get room!" Seru Angelina.

"I'm gone," desah Draco, menarik Harry mendekat lagi. Harry serasa terhipnotis dengan mata Draco. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Draco jelas lebih kuat. "Now I'm all gone." Tubuh mereka menempel, tangan Draco secure di pinggang Harry. Tangan Harry menempel di dada Draco, dalam upaya lemahnya mendorong cowok itu. "Now I'm all gone." Draco menempelkan dahi mereka, dan Harry tahu dia akan jatuh kalau Draco tidak mensuport pinggangnya, lututnya lemas. "Now I'm all gone..."

Dan tepuk tangan riuh dan siulan keras terdengar. Draco melepaskan Harry dan membungkuk pada penontonnya. Harry berpegangan pada meja di belakangnya, malu sekali.

"Keren!"

"Bagus sekali Malfoy!"

"Suit suiit!"

"Romantis!"

"Harry, terima saja!"

"TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!"

Harry memelototi teman-teman seasramanya. Bisa-bisanya mereka menyudutkan Harry dan malah mendukung Slytherin! Dunia sungguh sudah gila!

Draco menatapnya puas. Dia jelas tahu bahwa anggota fanclub nya akan bertambah banyak setelah ini. Harry berusaha menatapnya galak, tapi sudut bibirnya berusaha membalas senyum Draco. Harry memutuskan untuk mendesah saja.

"Oh baiklah!"tandas Harry, memutar bola matanya.

"What? Really?" Draco menatap Harry tak percaya.

Harry bersedekap. "Well, kalau kau berjanji tak akan nyanyi Justin Bieber lagi..."

"Kenapa? Semua suka Justin! Apakah kau mau bilang hanya karena suaraku lebih bagus dari Justin jadi kau tak suka pada Justin? Apa salah Justin, Potter?" Seru Draco dramatis.

Harry hanya bisa menggeleng, menutup wajahnya yang merah padam, dan menyembunyikan senyum yang sudah tak bisa dia tahan lagi.

-fin-

bagaimana pendapat kalian? Cuma lucu-lucuan sih... gaje bgt ya? Wkwkwk


End file.
